


The Downfall Of The Toro Pack

by Pretty_Odd



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Josh Dun is in it too if you look carefully, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: The prequel to my first omega fic House Of Wolves based off the section in it:“Ray? Is that you?” The beta that stepped forward smiled weakly, “long time no see old friend.” Frank’s tail wagged slightly at the reunion of him and his old best friend, last time they saw each other was during the downfall of their own pack…but that was another story for another time.Well here's the 'story for another time'





	

The small dark grey puppy yapped, tumbling about on his paws. It was his first time ever transforming, he wasn’t used to this. He stumbled about on his paws that felt too big for his little body; he tripped over them and landed flat on his face. His best friend giggled, he had already transformed once before him, so he was far more used to the body than his friend. “Frankie, that’s not how you do it!” the light brown pup strode around proudly, “you don’t walk like a person! You walk like a wolfie! Silly Frankie!” Then the other puppy ran around in circles yapping in his puppy voice while his friend struggled to his feet. “Ray, that’s not fair, you changed before me,” Frank whined. Ray pretended to not hear and pranced around happily.

“Ray!” a commanding voice barked from behind them. “Mummy!” the light brown pup ran over to his mum, one of the alphas of the pack (the other alpha being his father, his parents were odd to say the least, it was usually an alpha paired with an omega, or beta with beta, but no one seemed to mind this). Frank finally figured out how to sit up straight, he watched the alpha lick her son clean when he felt a pinch on his tail. When he turned around his own mum was standing there. The grey puppy’s tail wagged madly, as if it had a mind of its own. Frank seemed to notice this and tried to stop it. He ran around in circles trying to catch it. Frank’s mother laughed to herself then gently picked up Frank by the scruff. “Mum!” he whined, he tried to struggle out of her grip but when that proved useless he gave up. “Bye Ray!” Frank yipped to his best friend. “Bye Fwank!” the other puppy replied.

Frank’s mother carried him over to his father, then his parents curled around him, keeping him warm and showing affection by licking his fur clean. “One day Frankie, you will grow up to be the best beta in the world,” Frank’s father told him gently. Frank let out a yip of agreement then buried his face into his parents fur, taking in their warmth. “I love you mum, I love you dad,” with that Frank fell asleep under the moonlight, without a doubt in his mind that he would be a beta when he grew up, that’s what his parents where, so he must be a beta right?

Ray sat under his mother, waiting for his dad to get back home. Ray was lucky his parents were the alphas, it meant he was always the first pup to eat, he made sure Frank had plenty of food to have though. Growing up Ray’s parents were sure he’d grow up to be an alpha just like they were; he was expected to take charge of the pack once he was old enough. And Ray didn’t have a doubt that he would be an alpha when he grew up. The brown pup then went to sleep, dreaming of juicy rabbits and tender deer meat.

When Ray opened his eyes again food was laid out in front of him, the pack’s betas had been out hunting earlier than usual that morning. Ray looked around for the three betas, they were nowhere to be seen. Ray looked at the food, he shouldn’t get in too much trouble if he took just a bite, he was the alphas kid after all. Ray grabbed a small vole from the pile and raced to find Frank, he found him in his human form leaning against a tree looking out over the valley listening to the distant howls of a faraway pack. Frank and Ray had heard stories of that pack, the Way Pack were larger than the Toro Pack, Frank and Ray often wondered what it would be like to meet another pack. Would they be violent towards them?

Ray turned into his human form, soft curly brown hair sprouted from the top of his head. “Frank! Let’s go exploring!” Ray said as he walked up to his best friend. Frank was silent, all he did was stare into the distant. He felt a tug towards the howling, he felt like there was something he needed within the other pack but didn’t know what. “FRANK!” his best friends voice drew him away from his thoughts. Frank turned around, “oh hey Ray.” Ray and Frank have been best friends since birth, he knew exactly what Frank was thinking about. “Come on, let’s go explore, I want to see the other pack too, but we have to be careful so we don’t die,” Ray explained blatantly. Frank grinned and nodded. Both of them turned into their puppy forms since they would be stronger that way than if they were human.

Both pups set off towards the other packs territory; if they were caught they’d be dead. They couldn’t afford to let anyone know what they were doing, not even their own pack. Along the way they munched down on the vole Ray had taken from the food pile. It was a long way to walk for two puppies. But the sense of adventure was on their side so they never got tired. Once they were in the pack territory they heard barking, well not barking more like yapping. Puppy yapping. Frank and Ray were happy to hear other pups like them, but they knew they couldn’t greet them.

All the two pups could do was watch the other packs pups from a distance, one of them caught Frank’s eye. The smallest pup, with jet black fur and amber eyes, he could hear the other puppies shouts, they called the black one…what was it? Jared? Something like that. Then another puppy, a yellow furred one, ran over to the black pup and tackled him playfully. A light grey wolf with, wait was that pink fur? Anyways that wolf joined them and pinned the other two down. “I’m the alpha!” he cried in a high pitched voice. “No you’re not I am!” then the yellow one twisted around and pinned the puppy with the pink hair on his head to the ground. “Ha!” the yellow pup roared proudly. The black puppy sat back watching the other two pups fight.

“Pups! To me! Someone is here, I can smell them,” an adult wolf shouted. Immediately all three puppies ran to the wolf, which was probably the alpha of this pack. Frank and Ray swallowed; they needed to get out of there fast. The two bolted as quickly as they could through the forest, the dry leaves and sticks cracked beneath their feet. Allowing the adult wolf to know exactly where they were. Frank and Ray could hear the footsteps closing in behind them. “This way Ray!” Frank led the two into a hollowed log, just in time too. The alpha wolf snapped and clawed, trying to get the two puppies, “I will give you ten seconds to get out of my sight, after that never come to this pack again! Do you hear me?” Frank and Ray cried and then sprinted out the other end of the log, trying to get as far away as possible.

They didn’t stop running until they reached their territory and were in the safety of their den. The tears hadn’t stopped, luckily no one had questioned it but the pack’s omega, Helena. She was a small wolf, her colouring was interesting though, black, red and white. She walked up to the frightened puppies, “are you alright?” Frank and Ray shook their heads and continued to cry. “What happened?” Helena asked, her voice kind and soothing. Frank considered whether to tell her or not for a moment, then decided he could trust her, “we went on the other packs territory, we just wanted to see what it was like,” Frank said, crying even louder. Some of the betas looked to see what the commotion was then went back to whatever they were doing.

“Frank! Ray! Never do that again! You could’ve died,” Helena whisper-screamed. “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” Ray bawled his eyes out, burying his face into the omegas fur. Frank did the same, after a while both of them stopped crying. They never left the territory again after that.

**8 Years Later….**

Frank and Ray paced around in their human forms; a lot had changed since that day eight years ago. Ray lost his sense of adventure, became shyer and stuck to himself. Frank however couldn’t stop thinking about that small black pup he had seen, somewhere inside his brain told him they were meant to be together. Frank and Ray continued to pace around, becoming more and more nervous as the day dragged on, because this was the day they were meant to present. Then the rest of the pack came in to join them, to welcome the pups into adulthood. They were finally going to be wolves.

Parts of them were terrified, parts of them were excited but mostly they were filled with dread. What if Ray wasn’t the alpha his parents made him out to be? What if Frank came out as an omega instead of beta? The two friends looked at each other and hoped for the best. Frank felt his scent change first, and silently he prayed for beta, his scent grew heavy and muskier. What! No Frank wasn’t meant to be this, Ray was! He tried to shake the scent away, he can’t be an alpha, the current alphas could see him as a threat and kick him out or worse. Frank locked eyes with Ray, his eyes reflected the look of a terrified prey. Ray tried to soothe his friend and tell him it’s okay, he wouldn’t allow his best friend to get kicked out.

Then Ray’s scent started to change, it wasn’t as strong as Frank’s, it was…it was….a beta scent. Ray started breathing heavily, all while the rest of the pack sat by in shock, the alpha pair’s child was a beta. Some of the people tried to hold back laughs, a beta pair’s child is an alpha and an alpha pair’s child a beta? This was ridiculous. All around the people were holding back laughter, Ray and Frank held each other close, they told each other it would be alright. Rays parents were the alphas; they’d show him pity right, at least he’s not an omega? And Frank’s parents should be proud to have an alpha son, it should all work out in the end. Turns out the boys were too optimistic.

“You’re a disgrace to the Toro Pack,” Ray’s mum howled, “you should’ve been an alpha, now who’s going to lead this pack once we’re gone?” Ray slowly looked at Frank, indicating that maybe he could be the pack’s future alpha. Ray’s father looked at Frank, “you were meant to be a beta, and you will never lead this pack Iero!” The larger alpha male turned wolf and clawed Frank’s shoulder, leaving deep pink cuts which blood immediately flowed from. Then to make things worse Frank’s parents came to his aid, baring fangs at the alpha who jumped back in surprise.

Frank needed to stop the fighting, this was his fault, if he hadn’t been an alpha this wouldn’t have happened, him and Ray could’ve both been betas and it wouldn’t have been as bad. Frank turned into his wolf self, he was sure his body felt larger and bulkier than it had before, but he washed that thought from his mind, he needed to do something, “Alpha! Mum, Dad, stop fighting. If alpha doesn’t want me here that badly than I can leave, I won’t show my face here ever again, I promise,” Frank said, trying not to just break down and cry, he couldn’t do that, he was an alpha now. Ray whimpered, “Frank you can’t go!” He ran over to stop him from leaving but his alpha parents held him back. Tears ran down Ray’s face, his best friend was leaving the pack and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Frank briefly wondered if he had made a mistake leaving like this, werewolves were always in packs, lone wolves were unheard of these days, simply because the lone wolves all died alone. They didn’t really exist anymore, but Frank was going to survive, he was an alpha. He could do this even if he was barely more than a pup. The ground below Frank’s paws was dry and cracking beneath his feet. The air was hotter than usual this time in summer. The first thing he needed to do was find water, Frank had lived on the territory all his life, he knew where water was, but what happened when he had to leave?

Frank stopped by a river, taking in as much water as he could. Hours passed, he had taken refuge under a tree a fair way up the river from where he last had a drink. Frank didn’t know what to do, he was lost, confused, scared. He laid down his head to try to get some rest before he moved on.

When he opened his eyes again he was…back in the den? His parents gazed down lovingly at him, licking his ears affectionately, Frank felt like a puppy again. “How did I get back here?” he asked. His parents said nothing. He got up onto his feet and looked around. Ray was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Ray?” he asked, he figured the beta probably went out hunting or something. His parents opened his mouth but only screams came out. Frank jumped but, the fur rising on his body. Then the screams came from all around him, betas and omegas were terrified. Frank turned around, a huge fire bore down on him, the flames moved too fast, he couldn’t outrun them. Smoke choked his lungs and he started coughing. Then the roof of the den collapsed on him and everything went black.

Frank woke up panting, his paws sweat heavily. He swore he could still smell the smoke from his dreams, but he actually could. There was a fire. Frank looked back, smoke rose high into the sky that was where the den was! Every instinct in his body told him to run away, but he wasn’t that wolf, he was loyal. He ran in the direction of the smoke, each step caused more agony as ash found its way into his body, but he forced himself to keep moving. His parents were there, Ray was there.

He came into a small clearing on front of the den, all around him flames reached for the sky, like baby birds trying to learn how to fly (unintentional rhyme). Frank looked at the den, orange glowed from deep inside of it. He bolted over, and jumped back in horror. He was too late, the roof of the den had collapsed on everyone in it…just like in his dream. Frank saw a paw stick out from under the rubble, it twitched once before stilling. Whoever that was…they were dead. Frank was mortified, all around him fire flickered. Then the most horrifying sight of all, two wolves curled around each other, trying to keep each other safe, but it was too late for them. Frank could see the blackened bones of the two wolves, his parents.

Frank cried and howled in a mourning way, he couldn’t do anything now. Everyone was dead and…Ray. Was Ray dead? Frank hadn’t seen him in his dream, but dreams were dreams. Frank didn’t want to stick around to find the burning body of his best friend. He bolted away over the clearing, flames licked at his heels and scorched his ankles but he charged on. He soon came across the tree where he had his dream, then the tears started. He turned back into his human form and cried his eyes out. He really had nothing left. Everyone was dead.

Frank followed the shoreline of the river miserably, cringing from the pain of the small burns he received. He kept walking along the shore until he heard barking, for a short moment he had hope that his pack were alive, he ran over to where the barking came from. It was the Way Pack, the pack he had seen as a ten year old with Ray. And sure enough there was that black pup, well he wasn’t a pup anymore…holy shit he was an omega! Frank watched him from a distance, then two more wolves came into sight. The yellow wolf and grey one with pink hair he’d seen when he was younger. Frank took in a deep breath, shit they were alphas. Frank couldn’t get anywhere near. The lone alpha sprinted away before they picked up his scent. He ran to the very edge of their territory, maybe one day I can get the omega alone. One day.

**A Few Years Later….**

Frank left the deer carcass in the clearing, he’ll come back to it later. The dark grey alpha spent his days thinking about the omega, trying to work up the courage to go and speak to him, to ask if he could join his pack. Frank wanted nothing more than to speak to that omega and join a new pack, as much as he loved the freedom of being a lone wolf he needed other wolves around him. He hadn’t forgotten about his old pack, no of course not, he hadn’t forgotten about his best friend, but maybe it was time to move on. Frank looked around for the omega, he was going to talk to him today, suddenly he caught a scent, someone was hanging around his caught prey. The alpha bolted back to his food, protecting it like every stereotypical alpha. He saw a small body and forced his weight against it, thinking it was some lonely fox who just wants free food.

But it was far from it. Frank couldn’t believe his luck. Suddenly the wolf below him started screaming, “ALPHA! MIKEY! JOSH! SOMEONE!” Frank quickly slammed a paw against the omegas windpipe, cutting off his voice. “I’m not going to hurt you, stop yelling please,” Frank said as calming as he could, he didn’t want to frighten the omega. The small black omega to be exact. Frank’s tail wagged slightly, the wolf he’s had a crush on for years was right here, pinned below him, he wondered if Gerard had noticed the wag in his tail. “I’m sorry, just please don’t get your pack, I’m Frank by the way,” the alpha said once he had gotten off the omega.

 “Well….I’m uh….Gerard….but everyone calls me omega…”

Frank had seen him as a puppy, he had found his way back to Gerard after the fire, he spent years trying to talk to him, but it turns out Gerard was the one to find him. And Frank wasn’t letting him go.


End file.
